


Donzela

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Apesar de tudo, Palm Siberia era uma mulher. Uma mulher sonhadora e desejosa de um encontro perfeito, desses que fazem o coração palpitar. Ela só precisava de uma chance.





	Donzela

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Todas as meninas já sonharam com um príncipe encantado. Ou assim imaginava Palm. Desde pequena, gostava de imaginar o encontro perfeito no cenário perfeito com o homem perfeito. Uma redundância coroada pelo beijo sob o luar. Ou quem sabe ao pôr do sol. Palm não sabia dizer qual dos dois era mais romântico.  
Durante anos, ela buscou seu grande sonho. Apaixonou-se por seu mestre. Encantou-se pelo menino. Teve uma única tarde agradável, um encontro que guardaria para sempre no fundo da memória. Bem, ao menos até o menino dizer uma besteira, despertando a raiva de Palm. E depois... Ah, depois! Ela foi capturada. Morreu e nasceu de novo. Como formiga. Como quimera.  
Mas, em seu coração, Palm ainda era uma mulher.  
— Palm — chamou uma voz grave. — Há quanto tempo.  
Ela olhou sem compreender. Ging? O que fazia ali? O que queria com ela? Não... Não era Ging. Aquele sorriso, aquele olhar... Palm reconheceu. O menino tornara-se homem.  
— Eu acho que ainda lhe devo um encontro, não é mesmo?  
Palm olhou a seu redor. As pessoas caminhavam pelo saguão do aeroporto como se nada de mais acontecesse. Mordeu o lábio. Não imaginara que, depois de todos aqueles anos, seria pega de surpresa.  
— Um encontro? Agora?  
O homem sorriu.  
— Nós já estamos aqui, não é mesmo?  
Ela hesitou.  
— Eu não me arrumei.  
Nunca se arrumava. Era uma quimera agora. Não havia sentido arrumar-se. Mas ele estava ali, chamando-a para um encontro. E Palm queria estar bonita.  
— Você é linda, Palm.  
Linda. Você é linda. Um simples verbo que fazia toda a diferença do mundo. Palm sorriu para os doces olhos âmbares. O homem tomou sua mão, e os dois saíram do aeroporto. Era início de tarde. Talvez o clímax do encontro — no cenário perfeito, com o homem perfeito — ocorresse ao pôr do sol.  
Mas, Palm, em seu íntimo, desejava que ocorresse sob a luz do luar.


End file.
